mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Faust/Gallery
Preliminary character designs Lauren Faust Twilight.jpg|Twilight Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg|Surprise Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|Sparkler Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|Posey Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Applejack Lauren Faust Firefly.png|Firefly Development sketches for the show's pitch bible Manticore Derpy Sketch.jpg|"When I submitted the premise for the pilot, there was concern that facing a Manticore would be too scary for kids, so I designed him kind of dopey to help ease worry. Imagine my surprise when I got the note that he didn't look threatening enough! It's not often that you're happy to get a note, but I was. I like the final one better." Dragon Sketch.jpg|"To address worry that things would be too scary, I skewed the dragons kind of pretty at first. Might have been an interesting direction...." Unicorn Family Sketch.jpg|"These were just random Fillydelphia residents. I wanted Ponyville to be Fillydelphia originally. Obviously that didn't pan out, but I was glad we got to use the name somewhere else." Apple Bloom Sketch.jpg|"Her original name was indeed Appleseed. Ran into some copyright issues, and now she is Apple Bloom. In the original bible, she was solo in her quest for a Cutie Mark, and "seed" signified that she still needed to grow. CMC's Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were developed later." Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg|Flutterstare. Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg|Fluttershy looking at a birdy. Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg|"I heard Snow White going "oh!" when I drew this one." Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg|"You all have seen Pinkie as a Pegasus, now see Fluttershy when she was an Earth pony." Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|"I imagined she was telling RD how cockamamy her idea was..." Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|"This sketch was based off a fantastic sketch Paul Rudish did for me!" Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|"I have no idea how she uses that shovel..." Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Applejack and the frog. Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Up late studying. Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|"Note original cutie mark--- a variation of the 80's Moondancer, which I always liked as a kid." Concepttreehouse.jpg|Twilight Sparkle's library sketch. Shaman.jpg|Zecora Mlp-canterlot.jpg 51578 - artist-Lauren Faust fluttershy lauren faust Manticore official official artwork sketch (1).jpg Other sketches Main Cast Sketch.jpg|The Main Six Lauren Faust preliminary sketches of Main 6.jpg|Lauren Faust's preliminary sketches TwilightSparkle Sketch.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Applejack Sketch.jpg|Applejack Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Pinkie Pie's older design Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg|Rarity Lauren Faust Derpy Hooves sketch.jpg|Derpy big baddie by fyre flye-d4axlhy.jpg|Discord Sketch done by Lauren Faust. blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg|Pinkie Pie is annoying Rainbow Dash. grizelda by fyre flye-d4axi83.jpg|Gilda sketch surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg|''Surprise''! tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg|Pinkie used to have wings, but they switched the kinds- Fluttershy and Pinkie switched. ursa scary by fyre flye-d4axk45.jpg|A monster. big apple by fyre flye-d4axija.jpg|Big McIntosh, who used to be called "Big Apple" by Lauren brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg|Upside down carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg|Rarity cloudsdale residents by fyre flye-d4axiw9.jpg|"A couple from Cloudsdale for the 2008 MLP:FiM pitch bible. Veeeerrrry loose sketch...." demure by fyre flye-d4axe9f.jpg|Rarity hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg|Rainbow Dash hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg|Rarity queen by fyre flye-d4axiq5.jpg|Princess Celestia pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg|Pony Pedi rinboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg|This sketch eventually was reused for many rainbow banner effects. sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg|"Sugar high" Reading Twilight Sparkle LFS.jpg Sprinkling Pinkie Pie LFS.jpg Notes about Princess Celestia LFS.jpg|Princess Celestia Art for other functions Zooming Firefly LFS.jpg Whistling Medley LFS.jpg lauren-zecora2.jpg|Sketch drawn by Lauren Faust at San Diego Comic-Con 2012 for a fan. LF_pony_sepia.png|Lauren Faust's ponysona, drawn for an interview with Equestria Daily. Comments and interviews Comment by Lauren Faust describing the language Zecora speaks.png|Comment on the language that Zecora chanted in Bridle Gossip. Celestia's Nephew.PNG Lauren Faust Discord spelling draconequus.png Lauren Faust stating Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash not related.png * Category:Galleries Category:Sketches